A traves de los ojos del lobo
by Escarletkelt Mariasu
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre Argos, un joven lobo que vivia pacificamente en su bosque hasta que el hombre aparecio y provoco varios estragos.Aqui comienza su viaje.Una novela sobre la conciencia ecologica,espero les guste y dejen reviews por favor
1. Prologo

**A través De Los Ojos Del Lobo**

_Prologo _

La Tierra…Un planeta pequeño, el tercero desde el sol, el único en el que podemos observar un cielo azul adornado por esponjosas nubes blancas, el único donde podemos contemplar majestuosas montañas y perdernos en amplios bosques inundados de silencio y calma. La Tierra es el único planeta donde podemos presenciar como el sol pinta todo lo que nos rodea de dorado en el crepúsculo. Solo aquí podemos mirar como el sol se pierde en las profundidades del océano y se tiñen los cielos hasta que el velo azul oscuro de la noche lo cubre todo, entonces podemos leer las historias que nos cuentan estrellas cuando estas danzan junto a la luna.

Solo en este pequeño planeta sus habitantes convierten sus vidas en leyendas, los elementos en magia y los árboles en sabios ancestrales…

Solo aquí…Solo en este planeta único que llamamos Tierra…Madre.

Madre Tierra.

Esta es la historia que es pasada de generación en generación a través de cierta tribu indígena, al comienzo del solsticio de verano. Cuando la noche cae y todos buscan un lugar cerca de la hoguera para poder escuchar con atención los maravillosos y mágicos relatos de la anciana; la mas sabia de la tribu. Es en este momento cuando los animales del bosque se reúnen, ocultos en las sombras, detrás de los árboles o sobre ellos, pues estos también disfrutaban de las historias humanas donde hablan sobre ellos y sobre la Tierra misma.

Es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia. Detrás de los arbustos una jauría de lobos; los lideres del bosque, escuchaban con atención sin darse cuenta de que se les había perdido algo o mas bien alguien…

Escondiéndose entre unas sabanas tejidas se encontraba Argos; el cachorro mas pequeño de la jauría. Argos atraído por el encanto hipnótico del fuego se fue escurriendo más y más hasta la hoguera.

-Es una interesante historia ¿no Argos? Pregunto su madre.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna repitió la pregunta, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hijo. Alterada comenzó a buscarle por todas partes, pero no lo encontraba. Argos…Argos…Repetía en voz baja para no interrumpir a los otros. ¿Donde se habrá metido?

El pequeño escuchaba con atención las fabulosas historias, mientras estas se dibujaban en las llamas, las cuales danzaban alegremente al compás de los cantos nocturnos del bosque. Argos estaba completamente inmerso en una fantasía, cuando escucho el llamado de su madre. Este volteo para verla recibiendo en el proceso una mirada represora, Argos entonces bajo sus pequeñas orejas en ademán de tristeza y regreso al lado de su madre caminando con su cola entre las patas.

-Debes tener mas cuidado. Le reprendió severamente su madre. ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser lo humanos si nos ven? Especialmente si eres un lobo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Los hombres

_Capitulo 1: Los hombres_

El pequeño no hizo sino más que lanzarle una mirada de arrepentimiento alzando sus grandes ojos verde azulados, dicha acción le hacía verse más tierno de lo que ya era, esperando que esto hiciera que a su madre se le pasara el enojo.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Argos abrió sus ojos por primera vez. Este tenía un pelaje gris con algunos tonos color marrón en su lomo, su pecho era completamente blanco al igual que los extremos de sus pequeñas patas, lo cual hacia que pareciera que él llevaba botines blancos, además de una línea que atravesaba su frente, esta también era blanca. Argos era un cachorro activo y curioso como cualquier otro. De día se iba a explorar por los alrededores del bosque, a menudo se veía cautivado por la belleza de su hogar y alegremente pensaba en la suerte que tenía de vivir ahí. En las noches se reunía con la jauría para subir la montaña mas alta del bosque una vez allí esperaban la llegada de la luna y las estrellas. Cuando la luna estaba llena sus espíritus se llenaban de emoción y todos ellos desde el más chico hasta el más anciano aullaban en coro.

Su vida era hermosa, con el tiempo Argos creció y se convirtió en el líder de la jauría, honor que los demás le atribuyeron pues, gracias al gran amor que Argos sentía por su hogar y respeto hacia la madre Tierra había aprendido el lenguaje de los árboles quienes se comunicaban a través del viento. Argos se dejo guiar siempre por los árboles pues confiaba en su amplia sabiduría, además de eso Argos sabia que el bosque ocultaba mas secretos de los que se podía imaginar, por ejemplo los mensajes ocultos en las canciones del rió le advertían con mayor precisión cuando comenzarían los cambios de las estaciones y así poder estar preparados desde antes.

Una mañana Argos se levanto en la madrugada para dar su habitual paseo por el bosque, cuando llego a la cascada se sentó en silencio para poder escucharla mejor, pero fue difícil debido a todo el alboroto que se escuchaba a su alrededor. Era extraño pues escuchaba golpes fuertes como los que produce un árbol cuando muere y cae en la tierra. De pronto vio a un grupo de castores salir huyendo con gran velocidad de entre los árboles, esto le preocupaba ya que la situación comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más extraña.

Corrió tras los castores y atravesándose en su camino pregunto:

-¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué huyen?

-Los árboles…dijo uno con una voz llena de angustia. Se los están robando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?! Pregunto Argos, quien ya se estaba llenando de adrenalina.

-¡Los humanos del otro lado! Grito con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¡Están destruyéndolo todo, nuestros hogares, el bosque!

-El bosque…Suspiro al viento. ¡Tengo que detenerlos!

Dicho esto Argos comenzó a correr en la dirección de donde venían los fuertes golpes, en su camino varias preguntas atravesaron su mente ¿Quiénes son los humanos del otro lado? ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Subió a lo alto de una colina para encontrar su localización exacta y para verificar los daños, no pensó que los humanos pudieran provocar tanto daño, pero tras presenciar la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos en lo único que pudo pensar fue: Los humanos…son unos monstruos…


	3. Capitulo 2: El bosque en llamas

_Capitulo 2: El bosque en llamas_

Los arboles caían, los animales huían espantados sin comprender la situación, unas extrañas bestias metálicas se adentraban cada vez más en su apreciado hogar. Argos bajo rápidamente con la intención de enfrentar a aquellos humanos.

Un hombre se dirigía con una sierra eléctrica dispuesto a derribar el inmenso árbol que estaba frente él, un árbol al que quizás le tomo más de cien años crecer. El hombre se inclino y justo antes de cortar el tronco del árbol Argos se atravesó en el proceso, sin importarle lo peligrosos que estos humanos podían ser se atrevió a enfrentarlo, gruñendo y mostrando amenazadoramente sus colmillos en una posición de ataque feroz.

El hombre se detuvo al instante, aterrado por la feroz bestia que se disponía a atacarlo, no tuvo más remedio que lanzar su sierra y salir huyendo despavorido hacia donde se encontraban sus camaradas. Argos no detuvo su posición de ataque aun cuando tres más de ellos aparecieron llevando con ellos unos rifles, Argos gruño con mas fiereza, sus ojos plagados de rabia y cólera, no iba a dejar que estos seres se salieran con la suya.

Los hombres le apuntaron con sus rifles, pero esto solo provoco que Argos se lanzara instintivamente sobre uno de ellos, con un movimiento reflectivo el hombre acato a detonar su arma, mas Argos lo esquivo con gran agilidad, cayendo de nuevo en una posición de ataque, los hombres continuaron con sus disparos.

Eran demasiados al mismo tiempo y Argos se vio obligado a buscar donde ocultarse, vio unos grandes barriles y decidió ocultarse tras ellos. Su nariz percibió un gracioso olor el cual no le daba mucha confianza entonces se vio obligado a buscar otro refugio, pero al momento de su huida uno de los hombres (el más joven según le pareció) disparo hacia los barriles. ¡NO! Grito uno de ellos, su rostro completamente pálido.

Una impresionante explosión estremeció el bosque entero, seguidamente apareció el fuego el cual no tardo en expandirse por el bosque ya que se encontraban en otoño y las hojas muertas solo hicieron que este consumiera con más velocidad el bosque.

Argos apenas pudo escapar sin salir herido, mas en su corazón sabía que había fallado al intentar proteger el bosque, corrió hacia donde se encontraban los suyos mas no sin voltear antes para mirar su hogar por última vez, este ahora siendo destruido por las llamas.

Los hombres lograron salvarse también, uno de ellos miro al chico furiosamente por la estupidez que había cometido, ahora todos sabrían que estaban talando el bosque ilegalmente. ¿Estás bien? Le preguntaron al que había sido atacado por el lobo.

Esos ojos…habían…tantas cosas en ellos…el bosque… ¿Qué hemos hecho?


	4. Capitulo 3: La decision

_Capitulo 3: La decisión _

Argos se sentó y levantando su cabeza firmemente dijo:

-Esto ha sido mi culpa, si no hubiera intentado detenerlos, seguramente más de la mitad del bosque se hubiera salvado.

Los demás animales se miraron sorprendidos y luego soltaron un oohh…

-Argos…Se oyó su madre. Sabemos que el bosque es tu responsabilidad, pero echándote la culpa no solucionaremos nada.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil… ¿De todos modos quienes eran esos humanos?, no respetan a la naturaleza no como lo hacen los humanos que viven aquí.

-Esos humanos no son de aquí, son del otro lado, donde no hay montañas ni ríos y ni siquiera caminan sobre el pasto, el aire huele mal y todo está rodeado por esas extrañas bestias metálicas, los bosques de ese lugar están formados por extrañas rocas gigantes con agujeros y los humanos entran salen de ellos. Dijo un águila que se encontraba posada en las ramas de un árbol.

-¿Es posible que exista un lugar así?, ahora entiendo porque no tuvieron el más mínimo respeto al entrar aquí, claramente no conocen la importancia del bosque. Dijo pensativo.

-Sí y no solo eso, cosas peores están por pasar…ya averiguaras porque. Y dicho esto el ave emprendió el vuelo y se perdió en el horizonte.

Los animales que estaban a su alrededor se encogieron de miedo. ¿Cosas peores? ¿Qué puede ser peor que esto?

-Mama, ¿volverán los hombres a invadir el bosque? Pregunto nerviosamente un cachorro de oso a su madre, la que a su vez miro a Argos con ojos suplicantes.

-No vendrán. Dijo este firmemente, me asegurare de ello.

Entonces Argos miro a los demás animales con seriedad.

-Si esos humanos vinieron hasta aquí de seguro estaban buscando algo, si podemos encontrar ese algo que ellos tanto desean y entregárselos estoy seguro de que nos dejaran en paz.

-Sí, buena idea, pero ¿cómo pretendes que averigüemos que es ese _algo?_ Dijo un búho interesado por saber más de su plan. No creo que vayas a preguntarles.

Argos se limito a sonreír y dijo:

-Aquellos que han perdido sus hogares pueden quedarse aquí. Graco quedas a cargo.

Graco era uno de los lobos más listos y hábiles de la jauría seguramente el seria perfecto para guiar a los demás en su ausencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Espera adonde quieres ir? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Mustio confundido el susodicho.

-No me esperen…

Y dicho esto Argos se interno en las profundidades del bosque. Corrió hasta llegar a una cueva, una vez dentro se detuvo para escuchar el sonido del agua y guiarse por el hasta encontrar una corriente que iba rió abajo y mas al fondo se encontraba un precioso árbol.

Este era increíblemente antiguo parecía que estaba allí desde el comienzo de los tiempos, sus raíces eran increíblemente grandes al igual que sus frondosas ramas. Era como si este árbol estuviera sosteniendo la Tierra desde abajo.

Argos subió por las raíces hasta alcanzar una rama, cuando consiguió la altura necesaria le hablo.

-Oh gran sabio ancestral necesito de su ayuda…

-_Sé lo que ha sucedido, dime criatura ¿qué es lo necesitas saber?_

_-_¿Qué es lo que buscaban los humanos en estos bosques?

-_Lo que buscan… ¿tú crees que yo pueda saberlo?_

_-_Los humanos también son hijos de la Tierra y tu la conoces bien, dime que es lo buscan con tanta desesperación, por favor.

_-Mmm ¿y crees que así puedas complacerlos? No aun no los conoces bien._

_-_Entonces ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?, ¿Averiguar mas sobre ellos?

-_Solo la experiencia te dará las respuestas que necesitas…_

Y el árbol dejo de comunicarse con él. Argos entonces tomo una decisión, iría a la tierra de los humanos y trataría de comprenderlos, solo podría saber que era lo que buscaban y salvar al bosque.


	5. Capitulo 4: De las cenizas resurgiras

_Capitulo 4: De las cenizas resurgirás_

Argos salió por fin a la luz, el estar bajo tierra no le agradaba para nada. Ahora sabía que debía buscar a los humanos, pero ¿por dónde podría comenzar? Será mejor que empiece cerca del bosque destruido. Pensó. Y echo a andar.

_¿A qué se habrá referido esa águila cundo dijo cosas peores están por pasar? ¿Acaso esto no termina aquí? No…no puede ser o ¿sí? _

La parte del bosque había sido destruida ya estaba cerca, era impresionante como el fuego, su elemento preferido podía causar tanto daño. Todo estaba tan calmado, los pájaros no cantaban, los animales que antes lo habitaban ya no se veían por ninguna parte, algunos árboles carbonizados aun se mantenían de pie mientras que otros yacían en el suelo; era un paisaje sombrío y triste.

Argos caminaba lentamente la idea que todo esto había sido causado por el no le dejaba en paz, ojala hubiera una forma de cambiarlo todo, de reparar nuestros errores, cuando notamos cuánto daño han causado a los demás, nos damos cuenta de que en nuestro interior los daños pueden llegar a ser mucho mayores.

El olor de esos humanos aun se encontraba en el aire, deben andar cerca, sabía que podía ser peligroso, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Argos podía sentir sus presencias e incluso escuchar sus voces, un escalofrió recorrió su lomo y el recuerdo de su madre advirtiéndole que no se acercase a ellos apareció en su mente, pero estaba decidido tenía que hacerlo, solo así repararía su error.

Cuando pudo verlos intento acercarse, pero algo se enredo en sus patas y lo hizo caer.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué?! Gruño enfadado. Se levanto y trato seguir pero nuevamente algo se enredo en sus patas y lo hizo caer.

Miro con detenimiento su pata una raíz se había enrollado en ella y parecía que no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

Se esforzó en liberarse pero fue inútil.- ¡Agg! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?! Gruño desesperado.

-_Salvar tu vida, te necesito…_Se escucho una extraña voz, era una voz femenina muy suave y dulce a la vez. Era una voz débil y anciana como la de la indígena cuentista que adoraban escuchar.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es? Pregunto Argos asustado.

-_Je,je,je ¿Quién soy? Pensé que me conocías mejor que eso…_

-¿Ah? No…espera… ¿Quién?

-_Je, je,je joven lobo soy la Tierra…_

-¡Quien! ¡¿La Tierra puede hablar?!

-_Solo aquellos que sean tan humildes como para olvidarse de si mismos y preocuparse por los demás pueden oírme…_

Argos no sabía que decir estaba muy impresionado, era como hablar con el creador en persona.

-Yo…yoyo…yo…Tartamudeo el lobo. En verdad ¿es usted?

-_¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? Ahh los jóvenes de hoy. Ya no los hacen como antes…_

_-_La Tierra…Es un honor…no es… ¡AY! No se ¡POR LA TIERRA! Debo estar soñando.

Una rama lo bofeteó en el hocico. ¡_Déjate ya de tonterías!_

-_¡Hablas con los árboles pero te asustas al hablar con la Tierra! Esperaba más de ti…_

-Perdone pero es que no es algo normal estoy muy sorprendido. Dijo este acariciándose el hocico con una pata. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

-_En primera deja de hablarme de "usted" me haces sentir como una anciana…Solo tengo unos cientos de años estoy en la flor de la vida, joven Argos._

Argos se quedo estático no porque la Tierra lo conociera, si no porque esta se comportaba como una quinceañera a pesar de ser una anciana.

-_Como decía. _Comenzó La Tierra aclarando su garganta._ Necesito tu ayuda, no quiero que vayas donde esos humanos, te mataran si te acercas. _

-Pero tengo que hacerlo necesito saber qué es lo que desean para poder salvar al bosque.

-_¿Lo que desean? Estamos hablando de los seres humanos, la mayoría nunca se conformara con obtener lo que desea…_

-¿A que se…Digo ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Nunca?

-_Nunca…_

_-_Pero…

-¡_Nunca! ¿Acaso eres sordo? Los humanos por más nobles que sean sus corazones y poderosas sus mentes están teniendo muchos problemas para poder usarlas con sabiduría, y al mismo tiempo me están causando problemas a mi…_

Argos bajo la cabeza y dijo con seriedad:

-Es mi culpa, fui yo quien les dejo hacerte daño. Por eso quiero enmendarlo salvando al bosque de los humanos, así estos traten de matarme.

-_No, no lo entendiste todo mal Argos, dime ¿qué fue lo que te dijo el árbol ancestral cuando lo visitaste?_

-Solo la experiencia te dará las respuestas que necesitas…

-_Así es ¿ves? está muy claro._

-No entiendo.

-_Lo que quiso decir es lo mismo que he tratado de decirte, mira a tu alrededor… ¿Qué ves?_

-La muerte del bosque por mi causa…

-_Si…es decir ¡NO! El bosque no está muerto, al contrario está renaciendo, mira por ejemplo debajo de esa hoja…_

Argos camino hasta la hoja y la volteo con una de sus patas, bajo ella se encontraba una pequeña plantita que apenas podía verse.

_-Lo ves las plantas están volviendo a crecer, el creador fue muy listo al crearme ya que cada vez que algo muere este se convierte en un nutriente y así puedo lograr que los árboles crezcan más rápido, logrando que el bosque cobre vida otra vez. Aunque llevara tiempo hacer aparecer un nuevo bosque tal vez unos cien años para que vuelva a ser como antes, pero si los humanos interfieren el bosque se perderá…es aquí donde entras tu, debes olvidarte de lo que paso y resurgir de las cenizas igual que el bosque, solo así crecerás y serás mejor que antes… _

-Ahora comprendo ¿pero cómo lo haré?

-_Si en verdad deseas ayudarme deberás viajar hacia el norte, ahí encontraras una tierra de hielo, luego iras hacia el sur cruzando valles, montañas, desiertos, bosques desconocidos hasta la tierra de los humanos exactamente del otro lado. Será un viaje largo y difícil lo se, pero si quieres entender porque necesito tu ayuda debes verlo todo con tus propios ojos…_

-¿Qué es lo que veré ahí? ¿Por qué es tan importante?

-_Tu amigo tenía razón, cosas peores están por pasar, te he elegido como mi representante…si quieres evitar que cosas peores pasen realizaras este viaje hasta la tierra de los humanos donde buscaras a aquellos dispuestos a ayudarte. Dime ¿Estás dispuesto a embarcarte en esta misión?_

_-¡_Claro que lo hare partiré mañana mismo!

-_¡Así se habla! Solo recuerda, cuando te sientas perdido puedes acudir a mí en cualquier momento…_

Entonces una brisa fresca soplo y la Tierra quedo en silencio…


	6. Capitulo 5: El comienzo

_Capitulo 5: El comienzo_

El sol se asomaba por entre las montañas, el viento soplaba y los animales se preparaban para continuar con sus quehaceres diarios.

Argos descansaba plácidamente bajo un árbol hasta que de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, mas no le dio importancia y siguió con su sueño.

¡BAM!

¡AY! ¡QUE PASA!

Argos miro molesto a su alrededor, intentando averiguar quién estaba lanzándole bellotas en la cabeza.

_¿Quién me habrá golpeado? ¡No puede ser me quede dormido!_

-¿La Tierra habrá tratado de levantarme? Pregunto a sí mismo.

-¿La Tierra? Ja, ja, no nada de eso, esta vez fui yo quien te golpeo, amigo.

Argos estaba confundido ¿acaso todas las cosas vivientes querían golpearlo?

-Vamos déjate ver. Grito molesto.

-Bueno, bueno, cálmate solo quería ayudar…

Un curioso mapache salió de los arbustos, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras mientras sostenía una bellota en las delanteras.

Argos lo miro de reojo. El mapache solo se quedo allí sentado con una gran sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué estabas golpeándome?

-Ja, ja, eres bien perezoso ¡te quedaste dormido!

-Si solo vas a burlarte creo que es hora de que me vaya .Bufo enfadado Argos.

-No espera, me llamo Mirlo y trataba de levantarte, te grite varias veces, pero tienes el sueño pesado. De verdad no quería molestarte.

Argos suspiro. –Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Acompañarte en tu viaje…je, je. Rió este esbozando una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes de una forma inocente.

-¿Co…como sabes de mi viaje?

-Digamos que soy bueno para enterarme de varias cosas je, je.

-Estabas espiándome…

-¡¿Espiando?! ¿Yo? No, no, ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa? Tú eras el que se la paso gritando tan fuerte como para que te oyera.

-Sí, claro y vas a decirme que bajaste esa bellota de un árbol ¿no?

¡BAM!

¡AUCH!

-¡Oye deja de hacer eso! Gruño frotándose su cabeza con su pata.

-Eso te pasa por insinuar que soy un ladrón…Lobos se creen los reyes del _bosque__…_

_-_¡Hey! Escuche eso.

-Que bueno ya era hora de que alguien se los dijera en la cara.

-¡Escucha pequeño demonio no tengo tiempo para perder contigo!

Y dicho esto se marcho del lugar.

Caminaba (crujido de una rama)

Voltea, no ve nada, sigue caminado (crujido de una hoja)

¡Voltea rápidamente! No ve nada (comienza a molestarse)

Camina ¡Se voltea! ¡JA! (una bellota sale disparada de la nada y se estampa en su cara) ¡AHHH! ¡SUFICIENTE!

Argos recogió discretamente la bellota y continúa como si nada…

…_pat pat…crujido…pat pat…crujido…pat pat…crujido…¿pat_? _...crujido ¡AJA!_

Lanza su bellota con fuerza y… ¡PAFFF! Otra lo golpea en la cara nuevamente dejando a Argos en el suelo viendo bellotas girando sobre su cabeza con la lengua de afuera y ojos en equis XP _mala suerte…_

Mirlo se agacho para mirarlo y como no parecía moverse, tomo una ramita y comenzó a picarlo para comprobar que siguiera con vida.

Pic…pic…puc…pic…puc…pic…

-¡Ya deja eso! Gruño desesperado el lobo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo.

-¡Ten más cuidado me cayo todo en los ojos!

-Te lo mereces por estar molestando, ¡ahora deja de seguirme!

-No lo haré quiero ir contigo yo también quiero salvar mi hogar ¿sabes?

-Argos lo miro con cierta tristeza en los ojos. Eres uno de los que habitaban la parte que fue quemada ¿cierto?

-Así es y quiero ir contigo para asegurarme de que hagas lo que la naturaleza te ha pedido. Además no podrás hacer esto solo, seguro necesitaras a alguien pequeño y hábil que pueda trepar por los árboles y prevenirte de cualquier peligro.

Esto lo convenció de inmediato. –Está bien puedes venir, pero promete que dejaras de golpearme con bellotas en la cabeza, especialmente con las grandes.

-Lo prometo, pero si tu prometes dejar de ser gruñón.

-Bueno, bueno lo que digas.

-Oye ¿puedo subir a tu lomo?

-No…

¡AUCH! ¡LO PROMETISTE! Grito adolorido al recibir otro bellotazo.

-¡Tu prometiste dejar de ser gruñón!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Solo dije que no te dejaría!

-Eso es ser gruñón y poco amable ¡también!

-¿¡Estás loco!?...¡AUCH! Grrrrrr… ¡AUCH! Grrrrr.

-¡VES! Eres un gruñón ¡deja de gruñirme!

-Grrrrr… ¡AUCH!

_-Podrían dejar de discutir los dos, ¡algunos queremos descansar! ¿¡Argos que haces todavía aquí!?_

_-_Trato de huir de este demente para poder comenzar el viaje…en paz.

-_Ah Mirlo que gusto verte ¿cómo te encuentras pequeño?_

_-_Muy bien gracias y tú ¿como estas? ¿Aun arden las heridas?

-_oh estoy un poco mejor gracias por preguntar querido…_

-¡Que! ¡¿Ustedes ya se conocían?! Pregunto desconcertado el lobo.

_-Claro, Mirlo es buen amigo mío, me gustaría que dejaras de ser grosero con él y le permitieras acompañarte sino no es mucha molestia…_

_-_Oh, pero claro, como no…Se quejo por lo bajo mientras miraba al mapache, el cual le sacaba la lengua en señal de burla.

-_Muy bien ahora que está todo arreglado creo ya pueden comenzar su viaje ¿no?_ Los miraba la Tierra mientras sonreía satisfecha.

-Sí creo que si…

-¡Muy bien hora de partir! Grito Mirlo emocionado al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el lobo del pobre Argos. ¡Vamos!


	7. Capitulo 6: Un viaje, una esperanza

_Capitulo 6: Un viaje, una esperanza_

_Es un camino largo y probablemente imposible de realizar, pero ellos son mi única esperanza y la de todas la criaturas incluyendo a los humanos…los humanos una de mis criaturas mas especiales, no tienen alas, no pueden correr a gran velocidad, no pueden defenderse con colmillos o garras, no pueden nadar largas distancias, sin embargo les fue otorgado el don supremo; su mente con ella han podido realizar lo que antes se creía imposible, pero ahora están usándola solo para su propio beneficio, muchos se han olvidado de mi o incluso de ellos…Están lastimándome…en poco tiempo acabaran conmigo, si tan solo su sabiduría fuera tan grande como su inteligencia entonces podrían usarla para beneficiarnos a todos…Se que muchos se han dado cuenta de esto y están tratando de salvarme, pero sus acciones son limitadas…_

_Argos te he enviado como mi representante ante los humanos, pero antes de eso quería que vieras lo que esta ocurriéndome por su causa para que pudieras comprender que hay mucho más en juego que un simple bosque…todos y todo corremos peligro…_

_Cuando llegues ante los humanos yo te guiare no temas...pero debes darte prisa, porque el tiempo se acaba…_

-A ver la Tierra te dijo que debíamos ir al norte, pero ¿Qué tanto? Pregunto Mirlo mientras se acomodaba en el lomo de Argos ¿Es muy lejos?

-No lo sé, me dijo que llegaríamos a una tierra cubierta de hielo rodeada por el océano…

-¿Océano? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es como un lago tan grande que se pierde en el horizonte, o al menos eso me dijo la Tierra.

-Hummm…esto será un viaje muy muy largo entonces.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-El hecho de que en el horizonte no veo más que montañas, ¡no me digas que tendremos que escalarlas!

-¿De qué te quejas? tú fuiste el que quiso venir nadie te ha obligado.

-Mi conciencia sí. No estoy seguro de lo que veremos cuando lleguemos, pero debe servirnos de algo ¿no?

-Eso espero…

Así transcurrió el tiempo, Argos y Mirlo caminaron kilómetros y kilómetros solo deteniéndose para dormir y comer, pero aun así su camino parecía no tener fin…

-Esto es una locura. Dijo Mirlos mientras saltaba de roca en roca para cruzar un rió.-Ni siquiera hemos cruzado la frontera de nuestro bosque…

-Llegaremos, tranquilo, si no te gusta puedes regresarte…AUCH

-Hummm las piedras son más efectivas que las bellotas, eso es bueno. Se burlo el mapache mientras lanzaba una piedra al aire y luego la recibía con su pata.-Debes aprender a comportarte respetuosamente o te llenaras la cabeza de moretones para cuando hayamos llegado Argos.

-Grrrr… ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón.

-¿De veras? ¿La tengo?

-Claro y como eres listo y admirable, te voy a dejar ser el guía. Dijo Argos con una

sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pero…pero…pero…yo ¡yo no sé nada sobre eso!

-Ja, ja, pero claro que sabes…vamos debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar.

-No, no, ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?!

-Je, je…

Continuaron con su camino, subieron y bajaron colinas, atravesaron ríos y cruzaron bosques, el pobre Mirlo siendo el guía iba hecho un saco de nervios ya que si algo les salía de repente, seguro se lo tragaría de un salto, pero por fortuna todo transcurrió tranquilamente.

Al fin llegaron al pie de la montaña, miraron hacia arriba para comprobar la subida y al ver la infinita altitud de esta, ambos soltaron un suspiro de cansancio. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el oeste y una a una las estrellas fueron apareciendo hasta que cayo la noche.

-Parece que tendremos que dejar la subida para mañana, no es buena idea escalar en la oscuridad.

-¡Ufff! ¡Qué bueno! Suspiro aliviado Mirlo mientras se recostaba en un arbusto.

Argos hizo lo mismo y posando su mirada en los astros pensó en lo que se avecinaba, tendrían suerte si llegaban a la mitad ¿Cómo podrían llegar al otro lado de la montaña?

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma. Le susurro Mirlo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Después de todo esto valdrá la pena. Y señalando con su pequeña pata, le mostró a Argos la belleza de la montaña que se alzaba a sus pies, esta bañada por la luz de la luna llena y rodeada de estrellas.

-Si tienes razón, cuando esto acabe podremos estar tranquilos de haberla salvado, de hecho no podría imaginar cómo sería el mundo sin todo esto, no debemos dejar que se pierda. Es nuestro deber llegar hasta los humanos y hacerlos recapacitar…Espero que puedan comprender que mas allá de lo que sea que quieran conseguir, nuestro mundo vale más que eso…

A la mañana siguiente ambos animales se prepararon para realizar lo que sería el mayor reto de sus vidas, no sabían si lo lograrían o que se encontrarían ahí, pero de algo estaban seguros si llegaban a su meta la Tierra podría salvarse y la esperanza de que así seria estaría guardada en sus corazones…


	8. Capitulo 7: La imponente montaña

_Capitulo 7: La imponente montaña_

Apoyando sus patas en una roca Mirlo luchaba por no caer, mientras que Argos subía ágilmente por los peñascos.

-¡Oye un poco de ayuda sería mucho pedir! Grito Mirlo después de casi haber resbalado al vació.

-Oh lo siento, espera ya voy.

El lobo se deslizo por la ladera hasta llegar donde su pequeño compañero.

-¿Estás bien? Pregunto viendo como Mirlo se sujetaba a duras penas del borde de una roca para no caer.

-¡Esto te parece bien!

-Solo preguntaba, quédate quieto.

Argos se inclino y sujeto al mapache del pellejo con su hocico, como lo hacía su madre cuando era pequeño.

-¿Ahoraj ejtaj bien? Pregunto con el animalito aun en su hocico.

-¡Lo estaré cuando me sueltes!

¡Au! -¡Ten más cuidado!

-Me pediste que te soltara. Rió divertido al ver a su amigo con medio cuerpo bajo la nieve.

Estaban ya muy arriba, tanto que se podían ver algunas manchas de nieve por todo el lugar, ya que con las montañas mientras más arribas mas frió, suerte para nuestros protagonistas el ser habitantes de un bosque estacional, así el frió a esa altitud no representaba un obstáculo.

-¡Tienes suerte de que no hayan bellotas aquí! Grito mientras trataba de salir de aquel hoyo.

Ahora solo quedaba seguir subiendo, mientras más rápido mejor.

-A ver, ese lado está muy inclinado y las rocas podrían hacernos caer, pero si vamos por el otro podríamos resbalar por culpa de la nieve…Humm ¿Cuál deberíamos seguir?

-El menos inclinado claro. Respondió Mirlo con aspecto seguro.

-Bien entonces el de la derecha será.

Subieron con mucha precaución, estaban rodeados de nieve, y ni que se diga del pico de la montaña que como todos sabemos podría ser muy peligroso ya que se podrían provocar avalanchas.

Argos iba a la cabeza mientras que Mirlo se sujetaba de la cola de su compañero para no resbalar. El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza a medida que subían, levantando la nieve y nublando su vista.

-¿Aun crees que este era el mejor camino? Grito Argos para tratar de hacerse escuchar a través de las ráfagas de viento.

-¡No!

La ventisca se hacía más fuerte, más aun cuando comenzó a nevar. Los pobres animales caminaban contra el viento, con sus orejas hacia atrás y la vista en el suelo.

-¡Sujétate fuerte Mirlo! ¡No vayas a salir volando!

-¡Eso intento! Gritaba desesperado el mapache que prácticamente iba en el aire sujetándose con sus patas de la cola del lobo.

-¡No creo que podamos llegar más lejos Mirlo!

-¿¡Porque!?

-¡No hay paso, parece que un derrumbe bloqueo el camino, tendremos que regresar!

-¿¡QUE!? ¡A no, eso ni pensarlo ya llegamos muy lejos!

-¡Entonces que propones!

-¡Busquemos refugio y esperemos a que pase la ventisca!

Ambos animales se refugiaron en una gruta que se habría entre la montaña. El hielo había formado paredes transparentes alrededor del interior y de arriba colgaban centenares de estalactitas. El lugar parecía un refugio de cristal, aunque algo peligroso pero al menos no tendrían que soportar el viento.

-Ufff tuvimos suerte, no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si no hubiésemos encontrado este lugar. Suspiro Argos acurrucándose en una esquina para mantenerse caliente y poder dormir.

-Mañana buscaremos por donde pasar. Dijo Mirlo mientras bostezaba y se cobijaba con la esponjosa cola de su compañero.

El sol se reflejo a través del hielo que se había formado en la gruta, haciendo que esta se llenara de hazes de luz y obligara a nuestros protagonistas a despertar.

-Ahhh…Ya amaneció. Dijo Argos mientras se estiraba.

-Salgamos de aquí, debemos continuar. Suspiro Mirlo con pereza.

Al salir de la gruta todo se veía más claro, el viento había dejado de soplar, pero en su lugar dejo un gran manto de nieve. Argos caminaba con la mitad de su cuerpo bajo la nieve, mientras que a Mirlo solo se le veía su rayada cola. Aprovecho esto como excusa para poder montar el lomo de su amigo y así no tener que caminar.

-Eres un aprovechado ¿lo sabías? Se quejaba Argos por tener que cargar al mapache.

-¿Qué? Viste bien que yo no puedo caminar por nieve tan profunda, tú en cambio tienes patas que te permiten andar sin hundirte.

-Buen punto…_rayos que hago con este se las sabe todas_. Se quejo por lo bajo.

-¡Mira Argos, ya casi llegamos!

-¿Ah? Miro hacia arriba para darse cuenta de que la cima estaba muy cerca. -¡Qué bien!

Y comenzó a correr enérgicamente para llegar más rápido.

-¡Hey más despacio por favor! Gritaba Mirlo mientras luchaba por sujetarse del lobo.

Cansado y jadeando miro con los ojos bien abiertos como el cielo se cernía a sus pies. ¡Estaban sobre las nubes! No podían creer lo que veían, las nubes se veían como un manto espumoso sobre el cual lanzarse. El esplendido blanco de estas se combinaba con el despejado azul celeste del cielo, y la fría brisa que soplaba hacia que se sintieran como si estuvieran volando. La vista era tan maravillosa que decidieron quedarse ahí, en el silencio de la imponente montaña mientras se entretenían mirando como las nubes cambiaban de forma. No podían esperar para ver el crepúsculo desde ahí, pero cuando llego observaron maravillados como el cielo se teñía de colores; naranja con tonos oscuros, luego morado tirando a verde esmeralda, celeste y finalmente azul.

El observar las puestas del sol siempre ha sido un deleite para nuestra alma, pero lo que presenciaron nuestros protagonistas no tenía comparación, el velo estelar que los cubrió les hizo sentir en paz. Una estrella fugaz pasó ante sus ojos y esa fue la culminación de todos sus esfuerzos, sabían que la naturaleza estaba agradecida con ellos por intentar ayudarla y si lo lograban su recompensa seria el tener la oportunidad de volver a ver un paisaje como ese, en la cima de la imponente montaña…


	9. Capitulo 8: Bienvenidos al polo norte

_Capitulo 8: Bienvenidos al polo norte_

-¡Wow, mira eso! ¿Es ahí donde vamos? Pregunto emocionado Mirlo al ver como en el horizonte se distinguían grandes manchas de blanco y azul.

-Sí, lo azul…creo que es el océano…. ¡Es inmenso como el cielo!

-¡Y que esperamos, bajemos ya de la montaña!

-Sí. Respondió Argos firmemente.

Ambos comenzaron a descender con rapidez, mas no tuvieron cuidado de lo resbaloso que estaba el camino por el hielo y los dos cayeron a gran velocidad por el manto nevado, todo se convirtió en una vorágine para ellos mientras caían e iban tragando nieve. Todo giro y giro para ellos que terminaron convirtiéndose en una gigantesca bola de nieve que caía sin control hasta finalmente estrellarse contra un montículo de hielo.

Los dos terminaron mariados con los ojos en espiral. -.- U

-Bueno al menos ya estamos aquí. Dijo Argos buscándole el lado positivo al asunto. _

-Sí que bueno. _

Se levantaron y se sacudieron la nieve dispuestos a continuar cuando se encontraron con un grupo de pingüinos curiosos que los miraban de reojo.

-Emmm, Argos ¿Por qué nos miran tan raro esos tipos?

-No…no lo sé. Dijo nervioso al sentir todas esas miradas encima. -Hol… ¿hola?

Uno de los pingüinos se asomo por entre los demás para ver mejor haciendo que los demás se cayeran como pinos de boliche.

-No creo que sean muy listos. Pensó Mirlo en voz alta al ver como los pingüinos que cayeron solo se quedaron en el suelo mientras los demás solo parpadeaban y se sacudían las alas.

-Si…bueno ignorémoslos y continuemos ¿Te parece?

-Aja.

Así Argos y Mirlo se dispusieron a seguir con su travesía…Bueno Argos, Mirlo y una fila de pingüinos que extrañamente los seguía con su paso torpe y peculiar que los caracteriza.

Caminaron hasta encontrarse con un manto de agua congelado muy delgado y por supuesto muy resbaladizo. Argos quien iba de primero junto con Mirlo tenían problemas para mantener el equilibrio y de un pronto a otro Argos resbalo y junto con el Mirlo y todos los pingüinos se fueron en banda.

-Ya no aguanto cuando salgamos de aquí no quiero volver a saber del hielo mas nada. Se quejo Mirlo exasperado. ¡Y a ustedes que les pasa no tienen nada mejor que hacer!

Los pingüinos solo parpadearon.

-Por supuesto -_-U

-Olvídate de ellos, creo que estamos perdidos. Mustio Argos preocupado.- La Tierra dijo que fuéramos al norte, pero no dijo qué hacer cuando llegáramos…

-La Tierra dijo que si te sentías perdido nos guiaría, solo tenemos que esperar una señal o algo así.

Pero a su alrededor no había más que hielo y agua…y pingüinos…curiosos pingüinos que no dejaban de seguirlos.

-¡Eso es! Los pingüinos deben ser nuestros guías. Exclamo Mirlo con una bombilla que se prendía sobre su cabeza, pero una vez dicho esto uno de los pingüinos resbalo y cayó al agua junto con sus demás compañeros. –Creo que hable demasiado pronto. Suspiro con decepción.

-¡No espera! Mirlo ¡míralos!

Una vez en el agua los pingüinos comenzaron a moverse con una habilidad y elegancia sorprendentes, parecían ráfagas de viento que se movían por el agua, se sumergían y luego saltaban uno tras otro en una especie de nado sincronizado.

-¡Pero claro! Son torpes en tierra, pero en el agua…

-¡Nos muestran el camino! ¡Corre! Le interrumpió Argos.

-¡Oye espérame!

Argos y Mirlo corrieron desesperadamente tras los pingüinos por la orilla del hielo, no podían imaginar porque la Tierra los había enviado a un lugar así, ni siquiera tenía que ver con el bosque. Corrían a todo lo que sus patas daban, el cansancio era extremo y a ambos ya les faltaba el aire, lo único que les permitía mantener el ritmo era el misterio de porque este lugar era tan importante…

Cuando los pingüinos al fin se detuvieron ya había caído la noche y nuestros protagonistas también; en el suelo claro.

-Bien parece…parece…que…llegamos. Dijo Argos intentando recuperar el aire.

-Si… ¿pero…adonde? ¡Oh! ¡Mira eso!

Argos fijo su vista en el horizonte, para encontrarse con la cosa más extraña y maravillosa que jamás había visto.

En el azul del cielo Ártico se formo una extraña gama de colores, que parecían moverse de una forma indescifrable. Era hermoso.

-¿Qué es eso? Pregunto Mirlo asombrado.

-Es como una especie de arco iris nocturno…Susurro Argos completamente inmerso en la belleza del fenómeno.

Ambos se quedaron observándolo junto con los pingüinos rodeándolos.

Cuando finalizo los pingüinos ya se habían marchado y en su lugar había un enorme oso blanco, que los miraba seriamente.

-Mi nombre es Bozo…Bienvenidos al polo norte.


	10. Capitulo 9: La Tierra se calienta

_Capitulo 9: La Tierra se calienta_

-¿Polo norte? Pregunto Mirlo intimidado por la enorme bestia que se paraba frente a ellos.

-Así es, Argos estaba esperándote…Habló Bozo con voz grave.

-¿A mí? Preguntó confundido.

-Si tú eres el elegido por la madre Tierra para representarla ante los humanos ¿no es así?

-Si…lo soy ¿pero cómo?

-Preguntas después…Interrumpió el oso. Ustedes dos han llegado muy lejos, eso es un buen augurio. La Tierra me dijo que llegarían pronto y que debía guiarlos e informarlos de nuestra situación. Verán yo soy un oso polar, y este claramente es mi hogar.

-¿¡Osea que vives aquí!? Preguntó exaltado Mirlo.

-Shhhh ¡Mirlo! Reprendió Argos.

-Si así es, y así como el suyo mi hogar también corre peligro por causa de los humanos.

-¿Pero cómo? No veo árboles que puedan destruir. Cuestionó Argos.

-La situación es mucho más grave y compleja de lo que creen.

Argos y Mirlo se miraron preocupados.

-Les explicare, como pueden ver este lugar no es más que hielo, bien, pues todo este hielo tiene una función muy importante…Mantener la temperatura de La Tierra.

-¿Mantenerla? Preguntaron Argos y Mirlo en coro.

-Si, verán para que puedan entenderlo empezaré por lo primero; El sol que está en el espacio envía sus rayos hacia la Tierra y para que no se caliente demasiado esta está protegida por una capa. Los humanos que vienen aquí la llaman: **Capa De Ozono**. Gracias a esta capa los rayos entran y salen quedándose unos cuantos calentando La Tierra. Hasta aquí todo va bien y está perfectamente equilibrado.

-Aja. Respondió Argos dando a entender que comprendía.

-Pero los humanos han comenzado a hacer algo terrible.

-¿Qué cosa? Preguntó Mirlo preocupado.

-Incrementaron la producción de unos gases a los que ellos llaman:** Gases Invernadero**. Estos gases están acabando con la capa de ozono permitiendo que entren más rayos de sol y peor aun los retienen dentro de la Tierra haciendo que ella se caliente más y más. A esta atrocidad la llaman: **Calentamiento Global.**

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué pasa cuando se calienta la Tierra? Preguntó Argos alterado.

-Nada bueno, creo. Suspiró Mirlo.

-Correcto; al calentarse la Tierra, mi hogar el polo, tiene como función mantener las aguas frías para conservar el hielo y reflejar los rayos devuelta al espacio, pero debido al Calentamiento Global el hielo se derrite y **el agua se calienta acelerando el derretimiento **de mi hogar. Como pueden ver es un vil ciclo que **acabará dando fin a mi hogar **y causará **desastres catastróficos**, ya que si el agua se calienta **toda la vida submarina morirá **y se **incrementara el nivel del agua** causando **devastadoras inundaciones,** y mi raza perderá su hogar y el **derecho de vivir junto con las demás criaturas incluyendo a los humanos. **

**-**¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE! ¡DEBEMOS HACER ALGO! Gritó Argos con una mezcla de furia, preocupación y tristeza en su voz.

-Lo sé, pero lamentablemente los únicos que pueden hacer algo son los humanos.

-No…

-Estamos perdidos…Susurró Mirlo al punto de las lágrimas.

-**No pierdan la esperanza** es por eso que ustedes están aquí después de todo, la Tierra ha querido enviarlos a varias partes para que presencien cosas como esta o peores, deben conocerlas para poder representar la Tierra ante los humanos **es su deber intentar cambiar su forma de pensar si quieren salvar a La Tierra.**

**-**Si…lo intentaremos. Dijo Mirlo entre sollozos mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-Humanos… ¿Por qué? Preguntó Argos angustiado.

-Valor nobles criaturas, llegaron hasta el fin del mundo y sé que pueden llegar aun más lejos. Dijo Bozo solemnemente.

_Ahora comprenden la importancia de su misión, pero cambiar la forma de pensar de los humanos requiere mucho más que tener la voluntad para hacerlo; deben llegar a sus corazones para poder abrir sus mentes…_

_Humanos si pueden oírme, si pueden sentirme, por favor se los suplico: ¡SALVENME!_

_Por favor reaccionen…morirán ustedes también sino hacen algo…_

_¡Solo ustedes pueden cambiar mi destino! Esta en sus manos el poder para salvarme…_

_¡Vamos! Recapaciten…Mientras aun hay tiempo…_


End file.
